


Do Fish Know They're Wet?

by thecityofthefireflies



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fish, Gen, Mentions of alcohol, drunk phone calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecityofthefireflies/pseuds/thecityofthefireflies
Summary: Roy calls Kaldur with a pressing question.  inspired by a tumblr post "Do fish know they’re wet"





	

Kaldur was finally sending in the day’s mission report when his communicator buzzed. A glance at the clock - 3 am- accelerated his heart rate. Normal social calls were not made at this hour, and in their line of work it could be a request for back-up - or worse. He fumbled to answer it, fending off exhaustion.

“ _Aqualad_!”

“Ro- Red Arrow!? Are you in need of assistance?!” Kaldur felt a rush through his body, Roy’s voice had an unusual groggy, slurred quality and he rarely asked for help.

“ _Do fish know they’re wet?”_

Kaldur almost hung up right then. Roy was drunk. The slur in his words and the hour gave that away. Kaldur could feel the slight headache he’d had since his head was slammed through a stone pillar earlier mounting.

_“C'mon Kal, don’t be like that.”_ Kaldur could hear the pout in Roy’s words. _“You’re like a fish and aquaman can talk to fish. Should I call him instead?”_

“No Roy. You should not call Aquaman.” Kaldur calmly stated, pinching the bridge of his nose. It would be rude to turn his annoyance on a vulnerable Roy. “Roy, are you intoxicated?”

_“Probably. But I gotta know. Do fish know? Because you should tell them. Tell them they’re wet. Tell them water’s wet.”_

“Not all fish are aware they are underwater, but some are.” Kaldur began, pitching his voice to hopefully be soothing. "Some like rays or flying fish, those that breach the water regularly, know the absense of water, so presumably they understand the presense of it. Arguably you could say, yes they know they are wet. “

” _Good._ “ Roy sounded tired but satisfied. ” _Be a shame if they didn’t._ “

"Goodnight Roy.” Kaldur said, hearing the end of call click.


End file.
